If This Was a Movie
by VyeJungMin
Summary: Kalau saja saat itu ia menolak untuk tidak ikut kepesta tersebut, pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan ketika Jaekyung meminta pertanggung jawaban dari pria tersebut ia tidak perduli dengan penolakan itu. Karena ia berniat untuk membesarkan seorang diri. /Multichapter/ /LeeDonghae/HanJaekyung/ /SuperJunior/Rainbow/ /RnR please/


**Inspired: a Novel Separate Beds by Spencer**

**If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift**

**Lee Donghae/Han Jaekyung**

Mungkin sebagian dari orang-orang yang sudah mempunyai seorang suami akan begitu senang dengan melihat tanda berupa dua garis merah yang ada pada benda yang sedang ia genggam. Tapi berbeda dengannya, ia begitu _shock _dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia hamil diluar pernikah? Dan pantas saja ia telat datang bulan dan perutnya selalu membuat ulah setiap pagi.

Ia membeli benda yang ada ditangnnya entah inisiatif dari mana, dan sekarang ia tak ingin melihat benda yang menurutnya pembawa sial itu, ia melemparnya kepojokan kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih.

Dengan tubuh lemas ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan benda sial tadi. Tiba-tiba ia meraba perut mulusnya, ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Didalam perutnya terdapat sebuah nyawa, dan ia tak begitu bodoh untuk berfikiran dangkal –menggugurkannya–.

Ia bangun dari rebahannya, mencari tas yang biasa ia bawa kekampus. Setelah menemukan tasnya ia berjalan keluar kamar, dengan langkah mantap ia akan periksa pada dokter kandungan. Mungkin saja benda itu hanya membohonginya, atau sudah rusak jadi ia berinisiatif kedokter kandungan.

Ia masih ingat siapa yang melakukannya, siapa yang membuatnya hamil seperti ini kalau bukan sunbaenya yang di kampus. Siapa yang secara terang-terangan selalu menggodanya, walaupun ia tak pernah merespon sedikitpun, dan siapa yang tak pernah tertarik sedikitpun dengan wajah yang tampannya itu. Dia sendiri yang tak pernah tertarik dengan pria itu. Hanya dia yang tak bertingkah konyol jika pria itu lewat dikoridor kampus, atau sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahan dikantin.

Mungkin karna pria itu tak pernah direspon oleh dirinya, akhirnya pria itu dengan perasaan putus asa melakukan hal yang paling keji untuk dirinya. Ia masih tak bias melupakan kejadian empat bulan yang lalu. Saat ia dan pria itu mabuk disebuah bar terkenal didaerah Seoul. Kalau saja ia tak menerima ajakan sepupunya mungkin saja ia tak akan pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Memang penyesalan selalu datang diakhir, dan Han Jaekyung kau tak perlu menyesalinya, karna ini sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Melihat bus yang berhenti dihadapnnya, dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam dan duduk dipojokan. Ia meringis kembali mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak yang tak pernah ia inginkan, dan ia berfikir bagaimana dengan reaksi kedua orang tuanya nanti jika mereka mengetahui putrinya hamil diluar pernikah? Bias-bisa ia diusir keluar dari rumahnya, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi ia dihapus dari silsilah keluarganya. Memikirkan seperti itu, membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah sakit, ia berfikir apakah ia harus mendatangi rumah pria brengek itu, atau ia pendam dan tak akan pernah mengakui bahwa anak yang sedang ia kandung ini anaknya. Mungkin analisis yang kedua itu lebih bagus dari pada analisis yang pertama; memberitahukan bahwa ia hamil karna pria itu.

Tapi jika ia pendam terus pasti ia akan ketahuan juga kan? Seperti kata pepatah 'bangkai yang disembunyikan lama-kelamaan akan tercium juga.' Jadi lebih baik ia tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana nanti kedepannya, karna ia sudah sangat pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Lebih baik ia memejamkan matanya, menjernihkan pikirannya yang terlalu keruh itu. Merasakan bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti ia membuka kembali matanya, dan ia melihat keluar jendela, bus sudah sampai dihalte yang dekat dengan rumah sakit, jadi ia berdiri keluar dari dalam bus. Jalan kaki pasti sampai dirumah sakit.

Ia melangkah dengan langkah berat saat ia berada didalam koridor rumah sakit. Ia sudah merasakan firasat yang tidak enak untuk dirinya. Mungkin sebelum terlambat ia bisa berbalik dan kembali kerumahnya, mengurung dirinya didalam kamar, tapi tidak mungkin, kan? Ia sudah terlanjur didalam rumah sakit dan ia sudah didepan pintu ruangan dokter kandungan, jadi lebih baik ia segera mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk," intrupsi dari dalam ruangan tersebut, Jaekyung melangkah dengan napas yang tercekat didalam tenggorokannya. Ia tak yakin untuk mengecek apakah dirinya hamil atau tidak, tapi lebih baik ia mengeceknya bukan?

"Ada yang bias saya bantu?" Tanya dokter tersebut dan Jaekyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Jaekyung berjalan tanpa arah, nyawanya seakan lepas dari dalam raganya. Ia masih tak menyangkan dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dan perkataan dokter beberapa menit yang lalu masih teriang-iang didalam kepalanya. Oh, dia tak percaya dengan benda sial yang menandakan bahwa ia hamil, dan karna ia tak percaya ia pergi kedokter dan hasilnya sama seperti dengan benda sialan itu.

Ia hamil, tiga bulan lebih. Ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi percuma saja ia menangis, karna tak ada yang perlu ia tangisi. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi suratan tadkir untuknya, mengandung benih pria brengsek itu. Dan ia tak akan pernah mengaku pada pria itu bahwa ia hamil anaknya. Ia akan pendam sendiri.

Jaekyung membuka pintu kafe yang tak sengaja ia lihat. Minum kopi atau apa mungkin saja bias menghilangkah rasa kesal, pusingnya hari ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling penjuru kafe yang ia datangi dan mendapatkan tempat yang menurutnya sangat strategis untuk menyendiri dan merenung dengan keadaan nasibnya.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang ia lihat tadi, pelayan yang bekerja disini menghampirinya, menanyakan ia ingin memesan apa, dan Jaekyung menjawab segelas kopi. Sebenarnya ia tak suka dengan kopi, karna kopi akan membuat mulutnya terasa kecut, dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman jika sehabis meminum kopi. Tapi untuk kali ini berbeda, jadi ia tak perduli dengan mulutnya yang mungkin akan tersa kecut.

Pesanan yang ia pesan datang, kopi masih mengepul panas dan itu sangat cocok sekali dengan lingkungannya yang setiap hari hujan dan tentu saja dingin. Ia meniup kopi itu pelan lalu ia menyesapnya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata pria yang sangat ia benci. Ia melihat laki-laki itu sedang menggandeng kekasihnya dipinggir jalan, mungkin ia akan kesini untuk meminum kopi, menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang dingin.

Dan saat mata Jaekyung melihat pria itu menyuruh kekasihnya untuk mengurungkan kembali untuk datang ke kafe yang Jaekyung tempati, gadis itu mendengus kesal melihat suruhan pria brengsek itu. Dan akhirnya gadis itu pergi meningkalkan pria brengsek itu dipinggir jalan, setelah gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya pria itu berjalan kearah Kafe yang Jaekyung tempati.

Jaekyung yang melihat senyum yang mengembang diwajah pria brengsek itu, dengan reflek berdiri mengambil dompet yang ada didalam tasnya dan meletakan uang untuk membayar kopi yang ia pesan tadi. Ia ingin pergi dari kafe ini secepatnya, sebelum pria brengsek ini menahannya disini berduaan dengannya, dan itu membuatnya muak untuk melihat wajanya yang ehm–tampan– oh, dia bukan berarti memuji wajahnya atau ia menyukainya, melainkan ia membencinya.

Dengan tergesa Jaekyung melangkah untuk keluar dari dalam kafe, dan langkah tergesa itu hanya sia-sia, karna pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditangkap oleh tangan pria brengsek itu, "oh, _Je~ _kau mau kemana? Temani aku terlebih dahulu!" ucapnya pria itu dengan nada yang wanita mana saja mendengarnya pasti akan meleleh, tapi berbeda dengan Jaekyung yang menurutnya begitu memuakan.

"Oh, maaf, Lee Donghae, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan," tolak Jaekyung sambil menggertakan giginya karna menahan kekesalannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menolak permintaanku. Wanita lain mungkin sudah saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan posisimu, apalagi jarang sekali aku menawari gadis untuk meminum kopi bersamaku," ucap Donghae dengan bangga. Sedangkan Jaekyung hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Lebih baik ia menuruti keinginannya dari pada ia harus menahan kekesalan yang mungkin saja akan memecahkan kepalanya itu sekarang juga. Jaekyung menurut saja saat Donghae menggandeng tangannya, dan ia tersadar bahwa tangannya digandeng oleh pria brengsek bernama Lee Donghae dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Donghae meminta maaf dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada Jaekyung.

Donghae duduk terlebih dahulu dan kemudian diikuti oleh Jaekyung yang masih saja menahan kekesalannya. Jaekyung berpikir apakah ia memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya atau tidak. Persaan bimbang menghantuinya sekarang ini. Hatinya dengan mantap mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu memberitahukan kehamilannya.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu," Donghae membuka suara terlebih dahulu, dan Jaekyung tak menghiraukan ucapan Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu? Kita tak bertemu kurang lebih empat bulan atau tiga bulan? Aku lupa, apa kau ingat _Je~_?"

Ingat, Jaekyung ingat sekali kejadian empat bulan yang lalu ia ingat karna ada benih yang ada didalam perutnya, jika benih itu tak ada didalam kandungannya mungkin ia tak akan repot-repot untuk mengingatnya, karna menurutnya kejadian itu tak perlu untuk diingat.

"Ugh! Kau pendiam sekali," cibir Donghae karna diacuhkan oleh Jaekyung. "Kau satu-satunya wanita yang tak tergila-gila padaku, dan kenapa kau tak tergila-gila padaku? Padahal aku tampan, kaya, dan disegani." Ucapnya bangga sambil menyesap kopi yang baru saja datang. Jaekyung menyerit aneh melihat Donghae yang tak mau repot-repot meniup kopi yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Lidahnya benar-benar kebal sekali, pikir Jaekyung.

"Bisakah kau bicara? Aku seperti bicara dengan patung sekarang," Donghae merasa kesal karna diacuhkan oleh Jaekyung.

Sebelum mengucapkan sepatah kata, Jaekyung menarik nafas panjang, "Kau orang yang paling sombong yang pernah kutemui didunia ini," ucap Jaekyung datar, tersirat rasa kebencian yang ada dalam intonasi suara milik Jaekyung. Dan itu membuat Donghae yang sedang menyesap kopinya pelan terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Hei, apa aku tak salah dengar? Yang benar saja, kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae yang sedikit–ralat–memang sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaekyung tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tentu saja aku kenal dia. Dia pantas menjadi sombong seperti itu, kau tak lihat wajah tampan, kulit putih, berwajah dingin, kaya malah dia lebih kaya dari dirimu, pintar, dan pantas untuk menjadi panutan mahasiswa-mahasiswa dikampus. Dan yang terpenting dia tak sebrengsek seperti dirimu itu!"

"Hah! Kau tak tahu bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya," Donghae semakin kesal karna harga dirinya direndahkan begitu saja oleh seorang gadis yang menurutunya tak ada apa-apanya dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah diajak kencan oleh dirinya dan lalu ia membuangnya. Mencampakannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karna dia kekasih sepupuku. Dia setia dengan sepupuku, dan tak pernah mengumbar kemesraannya dikampus, mereka berhubungan sehat, tak seperti dirimu. Oh, betapa beruntungnya sepupuku itu."

Donghae memandang wajah Jaekyung dengan sorotan yang penuh dengan kebencian. Sepertinya ia begitu menyesal menyuruh keksaihnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya agar ia bertemu dengan Jaekyung yang sudah lama tak bertemu, dan walaupun mereka satu kampus, mereka tak pernah saling tatap muka, mereka sama-sama sibuk. Donghae sibuk dengan akhir semesternya dan mungkin saja Jaekyung sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya itu.

"Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Jaekyung yang mendapatkan balasa dengusan dari Donghae. Dalam hati Jaekyung begitu senang melihat pria yang ada didepannya yang sedang menahan amarahnya. Dalam pikiran Jaekyung, Donghae pasti mati-matian untuk menahan tangannya agar tak melayang kearah wajahnya. Dan oh, itu tak begitu bagus untuk dibayangkan.

Keadaan sunyi, tak ada aktifitas yang mereka lakukan sekarang, dan tiba-tiba saja Jaekyung mendorong kursinya kebelakang, melampirkan tasnya kepundak miliknya dan tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menahan amarahnya.

Jaekyung membuka pintu rumahnya, melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai lalu diganti dengan sandal rumah miliknya. Rumahnya begitu sepi, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya, tapi rumanya sudah terang dengan cahaya-cahaya lampu yang menyala diatas maupun di nakas yang terdapat dirumahnya.

Ia tak menghiraukannya, mungkin ia lupa kalau lampu-lampu itu menyala sebelum ia pergi atau apa. Ia berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah begitu lelah, padahal ia hanya duduk-duduk saja dikursi yang terdapat pada taman kota, tapi kegiatan seperti itu membuatnya sedikit lelah. Apa mungkin itu karna kandungannya, karna ia pernah mendengar bahwa orang yang sedang hamil berakibatkan stamina mereka mudah turun.

Langkahnya sangat ringan, seakan ia tak pernah mendapatkan masalah apapun dan ia baru saja akn menginjak tangga pertama, langkahnya sudah berhenti akibat suara yang begitu hangat saat mengumandangkan namanya, kini menjadi dingin. Dengan perlahan Jaekyung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan firasat buruk itu tiba-tiba saja datang menggrogoti dirinya.

"Jaekyung!"

Kedua orang tuanya sudah duduk manis diruang keluarga dirumah mereka. Jaekyung seklias melihat raut wajah Ayahnya yang memasang wajah dingin dan raut wajah itu tak pernah dikenali oleh Jaekyung karna Jaekyung selalu melihat wajah hangat milik Ayahnya.

"Kemari dan jelaskan apa benda ini!" Ayahnya menyuruh Jaekyung untuk mendekat kearahnya untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari benda tersebut, benda yang membuatnya nyaris mati. Ia sempat bersyukur karna ia dan istrinya tak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung, kalau saja ia mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin saja ia dan istrinya sedang terkapar lemas diruang serba putih−dirumah sakit−.

Jaekyung melangkah dengan sangat lembat, Mengulur-ulur waktu agar ia tak didamprat oleh ocehan Ayahnya yang menurutnya sudah sangat marah. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan 'benda' yang dimaksud oleh Ayahnya sampai-sampai ayahnya marah besar seperti itu.

Saat ia sudah sampai didekat kedua orang tuanya, hatinya mencelos melihat benda yang tegletak dimeja yang ada dihadapan mereka. Dan Jaekyung langsung mengrutuki kebodohannya, karna ia terlalu kesal ia sampai lupa untuk menyimpan benda sial itu ditempat yang aman, bukannya ia lempar dipojokan kamar mandinya.

Menundukan kepalanya karna ia tak sanggup untuk memandang wajah kedua orang tuanya yang benar-benar sudah sangat marah padanya. Tangannya bergerak secara reflek kearah tengkuknya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat panas dingin yang entah keluar sejak kapan. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan sangat susah payah ia menelannya.

"Cepat katakan, atau aku akan melakukan tindakan kekerasan disini," ancaman Ayah Jaekyung membuat Jaekyung takut.

Air matanya entak sejak kapan sudah bergerumul dipelupuk matanya sekarang ini, ia tak pernah menangis seperti ini. Masalah berat apapun ia tak pernah menangis. Tapi sepertinya ini masalah yang sangat berat dan masalah ini sudah masuk kedalam harga diri yang direndahkan. Dan akhirnya pertahan air mata Jaekyung jatuh juga, mengalir dikedua pipinya yang awalnya merona merah sekarang menjadi pucat dan kemudian memerah kembali akibat kesedihannya.

"Cepat, aku tak akan terhayut dengan air matamu itu!" ancamnya lagi, dan membuat Jaekyung jatuh terduduk dilantai, dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak sanggup untuk menahan beban tubuhnya dan beban masalahnya.

Ayah Jaekyung yang sudah diambang batas amarah, kini bangkit berdiri dan melangkah kearah Jaekyung yang terduduk dilantai. Memaksa Jaekyung berdiri, dengan sangat susah payah Jaekyung menegakan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih ia tundukan, tak berani untuk menatap kearah wajah Ayahnya, ataupun kekedua mata Ayahnya yang memancarkan kilatan amarhnya.

Disela-sela rambut bergelombang yang panjangnya sepinggang dan berwarna coklat tua itu, ia melihat wajah ibunya yang menyiratkan kekhwatiran. Ayahnya mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya agar ia segera membuka suara dan menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan benda yang ada diatas meja itu.

Isakan tangisnya sudah terdengar, dan Ayahnya berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, melainkan memeluk tubuh Jaekyung dengan serat melindungi, kehangatan, dan sedikit amarah. Ayahnya mengelus punggung milik anak perempuan satu-satunya yang ia sayangi. Ia memang sangat marah pada anak tunggalnya, tapi jika ia sudah mendengar isakan tangis milik anaknya, semarah apapun dia, pasti kemarahan itu lenyap sudah.

Air mata Jaekyung masih tetap mengalir dikedua pipinya, tangannya melingkar nyaman dipunggung Ayahnya, memeluknya seerat mungkin agar ia tenang dengan semua guncangan yang dialaminya hari ini. Kepalanya ia seruka kepundak ayahnya, membenamkan isak tangisnya dengan usapan lembut dipunggungnya dari sang Ayah yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Maafkan aku," akhirnya ia bisa membuka suara. Tapi hanya itu yang ia bisa keluarkan saat ini juga. Ia masih belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk saat ini. Ia masih ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan hatinya yang sedang terguncang.

Ayahnya menggeleng, "tidak, kau harus mengatakannya sekarang juga, sayang!"

"Tidak Appa, ini belum saatnya," tolak Jaekyung halus. Jaekyung mendengar hembusan nafas milik Ayahnya yang sudah menyerah agar anaknya untuk membuka mulut, memberitahukan siapa yang berani-berani menghamili anaknya ini.

"Baik, untuk saat ini memang kau tak bisa memberitahu kami, tapi besok kau harus mengatakannya secara gamblang pada kami siapa yang menghamilimu!" tuntas ayahnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, membawa Jaekyung yang masih dalam keadaan linglung kerah sofa yang ditempati oleh ibunya.

"Berapa bulan?" Tanya lembut Ibunya saat Jaekyung dan Ayahnya duduk disofa yang sama.

Jaekyung meninmbang-nimbang apakah ia memberitahukan atau tidak, tapi sepertinya ia lebih baik untuk memberitahukannya, "tiga bulan lebih," ucap jJaekyung pelan dan masih menundukan kepalanya.

Ayahnya yang mendengar jawaban dari anaknya amarahnya seketika muncul kembali, tapi kemudian marahnya menghilang akibat elusan lembut ditelapak tangannya yang dilakukan oleh istri tercintanya. Yah, dia akan tunduk jika sudah dikaitkan oleh kedua wanita yang ia sayangi.

"Dan siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Ibunya lagi.

Jaekyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak ingin memberitahukan siapa pria yang mengahilinya. Tidak, tidak ia tidak bermaksud untuk melindungi laki-laki tersebut karna pria brengsek itu tak pantas untuk mendapatkan perlindungan apapun. Bukankah pria itu mengatakan padanya saat siang tadi, bahwa ia pria yang sangat disegani, dan kata-kata itu selalu menggelitik perutnya. Ia tak memberitahukannya, melainkan ia tak ingin memberitahuknnya terlebih dahulu pada Ayahnya, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti akan ia katakan juga pada Ayahnya.

"Bisakah aku menjernikan pikiranku dan hatiku?" Tanya Jaekyung masih dengan kepala yang ia tundukan, masih tak berani menatap kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"Baik, tapi besok kau harus mengatakannya pada kami, kau tak ingin dipermalukan oleh orang-orang sekitar, kan, Kalau kau hamil diluar pernikah? Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu, maka dari itu Ayah ingin tahu siapa pria yang mengahimilimu," ucap ayahnya yang kembali mengguncang hatinya. Ia tak tahan dengan air matanya yang kembali bergrumul di pelupuk matanya.

Dan akhirnya ia kembali menangis, memeluk tubuh milik ayahnya. "Iya, kami tunggu besok. Masuklah kedalam kamarmu. Mandi terlebih dahulu dan keluar lagi untuk makan malam bersama. Pasti kau belum makan, kan?" Jaekyung menggeleng, saat ini ia tak nafsu makan, ia sudah lelah dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lemah ini didalam kamarnya, merebakan dikasur miliknya yang empuk dan sangat nyaman.

Ibunya mengangguk, mengerti dengan kondisi anaknya, "ayo, Ibu bantu untuk masuk kedalam kamar,"

Setelah berendam selama setengah jam–karna ketiduran–ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dan masih ada sisa tetes air yang keluar dari ujung rambutnya. Ia tak langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, melainkan hanya duduk termenung, memikirkan bagimana dengan besoknya, ia akan memberitahukan siapa yang menghamilinya.

Ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi ayahnya besok, mungkin ayahnya akan marah besar seperti yang diruang keluarga beberapa menit yang lalu. Ayahnya mungkin kenal dengan ayah Donghae, oh, siapa sih yang tak tahu perusahaan ternama dengan nama _Lee Corp_? semuanya pasti tahu bukan? Ayahnya yang hanya seorang koki disebuah restoran sedikit tak menyukai wajah congkak pemilik perusahan ternama itu. Jadi jika Ayahnya mengetahui bahwa anak dari Mr. Lee itulah yang telah menghamilinya, ia yakin Ayahnya akan benar-benar sangat marah.

Kepalanya kembali pusing memikirkan yang terjadi hari ini dan untuk besoknya. Ia berharap besok pagi kedua orang tuanya melupakan kejadian hari ini, dan dirinya bisa bernapas dengan sangat lega. Atau ia akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, pergi kerumah sepupunya yang dekat dengan kampus. Sepertinya usulan yang kedua itu benar-benar sangat brilian.

Dan karna ia sangat lelah sekali, akhirnya ia terhanyut kealam mimpinya.

Mendengar deringan alarm dari ponselnya Jaekyung dengan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihat jam yang ada di nakas pinggir kasurnya, masih jam lima pagi, dan ini waktu yang strategis untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya, dan pasti tak akan mendapatkan pertanyaan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama merenungkan dirinya, Jaekyung dengan sangat tergesa masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mandi dengan sangat cepat, kalau bisa ia hanya mencuci mukanya, tak usah mengganti pakaian tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin karna sepupunya tak akan menerima siapapun orang itu yang belum mandi atau apapun. Jadi dengan secepat kilat ia mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Setelah mengganti pakaian, ia mulai memasukan benda-benda yang penting untuk ia bawa kerumah sepupunya. Setelah selesai, ia mengendap-ngendap keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Jaekyung bersyukur bahwa kedua orang tuanya masih ada dialam mimpinya, dan bersyukur bahwa kamar mereka ada dipojokan yang jauh dari kamarnya. Ia melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangannya, sudah jam setengah enam pagi. Ia berfikir apakah sepupunya sudah bangun tidur atau masih dialam mimpinya.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya, Jaekyung dengan reflek menghirup udara pagi yang sangat sejuk dan tak tercampur oleh polusi yang biasa akan timbul jika sudah menunjukan pukul delapan dan sampai malamnya. Jaekyung berjalan ditrotoar, membalikan tubuhnya melihat rumahnya yang semakin ia melangkah semakin menjauh. Hatinya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia harus jujur pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi otaknya tak ingin bekerja sama dengan hatinya.

Ia duduk dibangku halte bus, ada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu bus mungkin menghindari sesakan penumpang jika sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh, karna dipukul-pukul seperti itu banyak sekali mahasiswa yang berdesak-desakan untuk masuk kedalam bus dan untuk mencapai kekampus.

Bus datang, jaekyung dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan segera masuk kedalam bus dan segera duduk dibangku paling belakang. Ia kembali mengantupkan matanya, sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk jadi ia putuskan untuk tidur sesaat, jika bus berhenti otomatis ia juga harus turun karna rumah sepupunya dekat dengan halte yang dekat dengan kampus.

Jaekyung mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam tas sempangnya sekaligus mengambil _headset _yang ada didalam tasnya, pagi yang sejuk seperti ini sangat cocok sekali untuk mendengarkan suara-suara indah yang terdapat dalam _music player _miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, bus berhenti menandakan bahwa bus sudah sampai dihalte yang dekat dengan kampus tempat Jaekyung menimba ilmu. Jaekyung yang merasakan busa berhenti dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan dengan segera ia berdiri, melangkah keluar dari dalam bus.

Setelah keluar dari dalam bus, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah rumah sepupunya yang ada disebrang jalan. Melihat keadaan jalan raya sepi tak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, Jaekyung berjalan menyebrang jalan untuk sampai kerumah sepupunya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah milik sepupunya dengan keras, jaekyung terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan sangat keras karna ia yakin pasti sepupunya itu tak mendengar ketukannya, dan sampai akhirnya pintu rumah pun terbuka, mendapatkan sepupunya yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Jaekyung yang melihat sepupunya berpenampilan khas seorang bangun tidur hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Astaga! Han Jaekyung, kau mengganggu tidurku saja!" kesal sepupunya pada Jaekyung. Ia masih tak menyangka, bahwa orang yang berani bertamu pagi-pagi sekali ternyata sepupunya. Ia kira kedua orang tuanya yang pulang dari jepang, karna kedua orang tuanya biasa datang pagi-pagi sekali seperti sekarang.

"Oh, maafkan sepupumu yang cantik ini, Jung Jihyo_~a_," ucap Jaekyung sambil terkekeh melihat sepupunya yang kesal itu.

"Ayo masuk, hah! Padahal aku baru saja tertidur empat jam yang lalu dan terbangun seketika karna ketukan keras darimu, dan akhirnya aku tak bisa tertidur lagi,"

"Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan sampai kau baru tertidur?"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas yang sangat banyak sekali, dan itu membuat kepalaku seakan-akan botak karna memikirkan tugas yang tak kunjung menipis dan selesai!"

"Kasihan sekali dirimu itu," ucap jaekyung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang terdapat pada ruang tengah dirumah Jihyo, ia melanjutkan, "dan aku sangat yakin, kekasihmu juga pasti sedang mengerjakan tugasnya,"

Jihyo mendengus, "oh, tidak.. dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan itu membuatku sangat kesal padanya!" Jaekyung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang sedang kesal seperti itu, "dan omong-omong, ada apa kau pagi-pagi sekali datang kerumahku?" Tanya Jihyo yang langsung melenyapkan senyum yang ada diwajahnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Maaf, maaf bukan aku bermaksud tak suka karna kau ada disini, hanya saja kau jarang-jarang sekali bukan kerumahku. Yah, walaupun kita akrab, kita hanya akrab dilingkungan kampus dan luar kampus, kalau dirumah tidak."

"Aku mempunyai masalah yang sangat besar," ucap Jaekyung sambil mengelus-elus lembut permukaan perutnya. "Tapi aku bingung bagaimana untuk menceritakannya,"

"Kita saudaraku, kau bisa menceritakannya secara gamblang padaku. Melepaskan beban yang sangat besar yang kau tanggung sendiri, mungkin aku bisa meringankan masalahmu yang ada pada dirimu," ucap Jihyo menyakinkan Jaekyung yang masih bimbang, apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Dan sepertinya ia harus menceritakannya masalahnya pada saudara yang ia sayangi.

Sebelum ia membuka suara, Jaekyung menarik napasnya pelan lalu membuangnya secara perlahan, dengan hati yang mantap akhirnya ia mengatakan pada saudaranya. Dan saat ia selesai mengucapkan ucapannya Jihyo hanya bisa mengantupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jihyo, aku hamil…"

–**TBC–**


End file.
